Harry Potter and the next generation
by RockingRavenclaw
Summary: This is a story about the kids of students that went to Hogwart when Harry Potter and his friends were there please note that not all the kid parents were friends with Harry.(This is my first Fanfiction hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story hope you like it. I am American so the way I spell color may seem a little strange.

Sorry not gonna finish this anytime soon

* * *

Albus was thinking about what his father had told him on platform 9 and 3/4, that he could choose Gryffindor, till Rose

interrupted his train of thought by saying "Al James is walking around with his friends looking for some people to pick

on and I have a feeling that your their target."

Soon Al's big brother James and his friends were in the doorway.

"What do you want" said Rose.

"Be quite Rose we're not here for you-" said James,

"Then what are you here for because if your here to pick on your brother I'll write uncle Harry and

tell him that your bullying your brother said Rose.

"Well I'll tell my dad about the time when, um, when you took your mothers time turner" said James.

Rose knew she was not aloud to touch the time turner so she sat there quietly.

"What if you are in Slytherin?" James asked Al.

"Then we get to make fun of him" said one of James' friends.

But then Rose stood up to the boys and said "stop being so mean to him, we're all the best of friends

at home what has happened here?"

"What you can't stand up for yourself Al, you need you cousin to do it for you?" said James.

Al than stood up,

"SHUT UP JAMES" Al yelled.

James now realized that he could not pick on his brother and turned his attention to a boy

walking by with light blonde hair and light blue eyes and grabbed him and pulled him in to

the room.

"Your Scorpius Malfoy. Your family is nothing more than death eaters and your going to be

just like them" James said to the boy.

Al wished he could do something to stop his older brother. He could handle it when it was

him he was picking on but some boy that James doesn't know, doesnt deserve to be picked on because who

his family is. Al's train of thought was interrupted once more when Rose hexed James, the hex turned him

into a frog, James hoped off, with his friends, running after him.

"Sorry about that, that's my cousin James and I'm Rose and this is Albus but we just call him Al" said rose.

"I'm sorry I don't want to bother anyone if you want I can leave" said the boy.

"NO you can stay" Al yelled almost instantly. Sorry I did not mean to yell I just think that if you leave my

brother will try to do something to you" said Al.

The door slid open and the head of what looked to be a fifth year student appeared.

"You guys should put on your robes, we will be at hogwarts soon" said the boy.

He then left leaving the door open which let in a nasty draft. Al closed the door and the three off them put

on their robes.

As they changed Al started a conversation.

"Is it true that your parents are death eaters?" said Al.

"Were death eaters but they regretted ever being death eaters, well at least my father does. I don't talk with

my mom about that stuff." said the boy.

"Is it true that your name is Scorpius Malfoy " said Al.

"Oh yes sorry I am Scorpius Malfoy" said Scorpius.

"Well you do look the part" said Al

"I am really sorry about what happen during the war with our parents, and if you want to stop talking with a

Malfoy it is okay" said Scorpius.

"No it is okay, I like talking to you and I am sorry I didn't say anything to my brother when he was being

mean to you" said Al.

"It is okay I think I deserved it for what my family has done to other families" said Scorpius.

"NO you don't deserve it it is not your fault what happened during the war, and what my brother did was wrong

and I am going to tell him that" said Al then he left the room to go looking for his brother.

"If you could choose, which house would you be in" asked Rose." I would be in Gryffindor" she said.

"I would be in Slytherin, well not really but if I was in Gryffindor my parents would kill me, and dad says

that Hufflepuff is for the leftovers" said Scorpius.

"What about Ravenclaw?" said Rose.

"Well after all Ravenclaw is for smart people I don't see anything wrong with being a Ravenclaw" said Scorpius.

"I'll try to be in Ravenclaw if you do" said Rose.

"Okay so we will both try to be in Ravencalw right?" said Scorpius.

"Yes we will both try" said Rose.

Al walked back in thee room.

"How did it go talking to James?" said Rose.

"Good if you consider almost being hexed by your own brother to be good" said Al.

"I swear that what James does is just wrong" said Rose.

All three of them sat in silence the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Now they are at Hogwarts Sorry I am not going to finish this anytime soon 2/21/16

* * *

"FIRST YEAR OVER HERE, FIRST YEARS COME WITH ME" they heard a voice they had heard before yelling, they saw it was Neville but they had to call him Professor Longbottom now that they were at school. "FIRST YEARS COME WITH ME. NOW COME ON I DON'T BITE" yelled Professor Longbottom. Soon all the first year student were together in a group. As soon as all the first years gathered to were Professor Longbottom was the first years were lead to the wagons that take students to the school grounds. "FOUR TO A WAGON, FOUR TO A WAGON HURRY NOW WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE" yelled Professor Longbottom. As the three of them went to get in a wagon Scorpius looked at Rose's long red hair, and he looked at her big blue eyes, then he looked at Al he had short black hair and big green eyes, then he thought this is where I want to be, with friends. Soon Professor Longbottom was yelling "WAIT DON'T GET IN THE WAGONS I HAVE TO TAKE ATTENDANCE" no one got in to wagons and the ones how were already in got out then you heard Professor Longbottom Yelling "NOW WE ARE STARTING WITH THE GIRLS, BAVMORDA MINKKA". "Here" said a girl with dark green hair and yellow eyes. "CIRCE COTTONBO" yelled Professor Longbottom, "here" whispered a girl with light brown hair and green eyes, "WHAT I COULD NOT HEAR ANYTHING" yelled Professor Longbottom, "HERE" yelled the girl. "MARRY POPPIG" yelled Professor Longbottom, "here" said a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "JADIS POPPIG" yelled Professor Longbottom "here" said a girl identical to the last. "ROSE WEASLEY" yelled Professor Longbottom "here" said Rose. "CINDY COW" yelled Professor Longbottom "here said a girl with color changing hair (a metamorphmagus) she also has bright green eyes. "EMMA THINGTINGLE" yelled Professor Longbottom "MADISON NAPER" yelled Professor Longbottom "here and it's Napper not Naper" said a girl with white hair and a blueish greenish eye color. "AMBER DUCKSON" yelled Professor Longbottom, "here" said a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. "TIA GENDENT" yelled Professor Longbottom "here" yelled a girl with blond hair and green eyes yelled. " OKAY THEN ALL THE GIRLS ARE HERE LETS CHECK THE BOYS" yelled Professor Longbottom "ALBUS POTTER" yelled Professor Longbottom, "here" yelled Al. "MASON NAPPER, THERE NOW ARE YOU HAPPY MADISON I SAID YOU GUYS LAST NAME RIGHT" yelled Professor Longbottom. "yes" said Madison, "here" said a boy with white hair and blueish greenish eyes, "SCORPIUS MALFOY" yelled Professor Longbottom, "here" said Scorpius. "CALLUM FRONT" yelled Professor Longbottom, "here" said a boy black hair and yellow eyes. "BOB MACKY" yelled Professor Longbottom "EVEN LONGBOTTOM NEVER MIND I KNOW YOUR HERE YOU ARE MY SON AFTER ALL SAME WITH YOU ETHAN LONGBOTTOM I KNOW YOUR HERE TO" yelled Professor Longbottom looking at two boys with green eyes and blond hair. "JACK GOODY" yelled Professor Longbottom "here" said a boy with pink hair and blue eyes. "NICK BELL" yelled Professor Longbottom "here" said a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "JOSH HELPER" yelled Professor Longbottom "here" yelled a boy with purple hair and gray eyes. "NOW YOU ALL MAY LODE IN TO THE WAGONS" yelled Professor Longbottom. All the first years went in to the wagons, soon arriving at the school.

* * *

Next chapter will be the sorting of houses!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry not gonna finish this anytime soon

* * *

The student began to sing "Hogwarts, Hogwarts hoggy warty Hogwarts Teach us something please whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff, for now they'er bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff so teach us something worth knowing bring back what we forgot and learn until our brains all rot." "NOW STUDENTS WE ARE STARTING THE SORTING OF HOUSES, NOW WHO IS FIRST ON MY LIST LET'S SEE ALBUS POTTER" yelled the headmistress Professor Mcgonagall. Al walked slowly up to the stool and sat down he had chosen to let the sorting hat sort him on it own. "Yes,Yes Albus Potter very brave better make it GRYFFINDOR" said the sorting hat, the Gryffindor table cheered very loudly. Next up was Nick Bell who was sortted in to Syltherin, then went Jack Goody who was sorted in to Hufflepuff, Then went Bob Macky who was sorted in to Ravenclaw. Next was Ethan Longbottom who was sorted in to Gryffindor, then Even Longbottom who was sorted in to Ravenclaw. Then went Callum Front who was sorted in to Hufflepuff then went Tia Gendent who was sorted in to Syltherin. Now it was time for Scorpius to be sorted "Please put me in Ravenclaw" said Scorpius "Hmm are you sure because you could do great thing in Syltherin" said the sorting hat. "yes please I would like to be in Ravenclaw" said Scorpius "Okay then RAVENCALW" said the sorting hat. Now Mason Napper was being sorted he was sorted in to Gryffindor, Next was Madison Napper she was sorted in to Hufflepuff. Then Cindy Cow who was sorted in to Syltherin. Then next one to be sorted was Rose, Rose walked slowly to the stool and sat down "Ravenclaw please" said Rose "But wouldn't you like to be with you fanily at the Gryffindor table" said the sorting hat "No I would like to be in Ravenclaw I Have a friend waiting there for me" said Rose "okay then RAVENCLAW" said the sorting hat most of the students at the Gryffindor table started to yell "RESORT RESORT" but the teachers said no. Now was time for Amber Duckson to be sorted she was sorted in to Hufflepuff, then when Bavmorda Minkka she was sorted in to Gryffindor, next was Emma Thingtingle. Next was Circe Cottonbo she was sorted in to Slytherin. Then Jadis Poppig was sorted in to Hufflepuff and Marry Poppig was sorted in to Ravenclaw. The feast was now starting, all the food you could ever want was right there in front of them all the first year seemed amazed. Soon the feast ended and it was off to our houses common room I saw Rose and Scorpius on the way to the Gryffindor common room but soon they faded to the Ravenclaw common room. "Now listen up first years this is the Gryffindor common room do not give out our password okay the password is pig snout now the password changes every 2 weeks or so. The list of password will be in the common room, All your stuff has been taken up to you rooms and boys are on the left and girls are on the right got it okay off to bed with you all." said on of the older kids.


	4. Chapter 4

The teachers names are not mine well not all of them at least. Also I do not own the song. sorry im not planing on finishing this soon

* * *

All of us younger kids had gone to bed for in the morning they would start classes. "WAKE UP WAKE UP, COME ON GUYS IT OUR FIRST FULL DAY AT SCHOOL" Al woke up to Mason yelling. Al got ready for his day in the bathroom after that he walked down to the commonroom were he go his list of classes and when to be at them. He had Herbology with Professor Longbotom (head of Gryffindor house) first, than he had Charms with Professor Lovegood (Luna is head of Ravenclaw house) , next he had History of Magic with Professor Binns, Than he had Transfiguration with Professor Lickpick (head of Hufflepuff house) , next he had Potions with Professor Slughorn (who was very old at this time), then he had Flying Lessons with hooch, then by this time it would be dark out so he could take Astronomy with Professor Sinistra at this time then last he had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Carson(head of Slytherin house). After looking at his schedule he hurried off the breakfast during breakfast the headmistress said that the hoses would be taking classes with all of the other houses and not just one. Al was pleased to know that because that meant that that he could have classes with Rose and Scorpius. After breakfast Rose and Al along with Scorpius compared schedules it seemed that they only had 2 classes together witch were Herbology and Flying Lessons, Al was sad because of that but he did not let it show. The three of them hurried of to Herbology, in Herbology you had to sit four to a table so the three of the stared looking for one more person than Al noticed that Mason was in their class and invited him to sit with them. When class ended Al said goodbye to Rose and Scorpius and told them he would see them in Flying Lessons, then he went to his next class Charms were he soon found himself siting all alone the teacher said that they had to work in groups of three or four. Al soon found himself sitting with Mason and Nick who were talking about things like cell phones and that type of things and asked what they were talking about, Al soon found out that they were both muggle born and they were both kind people. Al went about his day waiting and waiting for Flying Lessons to come, Al had sat with Nick and Mason in every class and found that he did not fit in with them but sat they anyway. Flying Lessons finally came and he got to see Rose and Scorpius but he could not talk to them in class so he just did whet the teacher said. HE stepped up to the broom and said up the broom came up right away, he mounted it and hovered for a moment or two then he came back down. After Flying Lessons he said goodbye to hid friend once more and went to his next classes then he would always go to the serving hall for dinner and sat with his brother and cousins. After dinner him Rose and Scorpius would go to the library to study, this would be his schedule for unless it was Friday or the weekend for on Friday Rose and him are having tea with Hagrid. When Friday finally came for the first time in the year Rose brought Scorpius and she said that she would not come unless he could, Hagrid didn't like him at first but then he saw how much of a good person Scorpius was and just let it go that he is a Malfoy. Hagrid always talked about in two years we will be taking his class, when he said that Scorpius always just seemed a little sad. about four months in to school You can not sit us Al not if you stays friends with a good for nothing _Malfoy_ or Rose the house trader" said James , Al had promised him self that he would not let James pick on Scorpius now since they were friends. "James don't say this like _Malfoy_ at least not that way his name is Scorpius" said Al. Al felt he was all alone in Gryffindor he had no friends sure Mason was nice to him but he didn't understand all this muggle stuff. Later that night Al was siting in the window looking out it, he stared to sing "One thousand years ago this story starts There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts Bold Gryffindor from wild moor Fair Ravenclaw from glen Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad Shrewd Slytherin from fen They had a dream to teach all that they knew Witches and wizards came far and it grew 'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake And a thousand years later the magic remains Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song Speak in my head tell me where I belong And when things look bad and there's no where to run Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one Brave Godric Gryffindor favored the strong Those who had courage and knew right from wrong And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand The subtleties of magic and so he devised The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song Speak in my head tell me where I belong And when things look bad and there's no where to run Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song Speak in my head tell me where I belong And when things look bad and there's no where to run Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one." A boy wake up when Al started singing but Al didn't notice till he said "Al did you make that song?" Al jumped for he thought that all of the people in his common room were asleep Al could not make out who said it and his voice was quite so Al could not hear what he had said that well and said "um y-y-es." Al was stuttering for he was embarrassed that some one saw him sing "Why" said the boy from before "um-um w-well well in history of magic we have to write a report on the history o-of Hogwarts" said Al. "Well you should go to bed Al it is late and tomarrow it the weekend." said the boy. Al and the boy went to bed after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning

sorry im not gonna finish this anytime soon but never know maybe i find the time and try to start a new fanfiction for a show called gravity falls i dont really know

* * *

Al woke up and got ready for his weekend days as normal he would get dressed and walk over to the Ravenclaw door and wait for a Ravenclaw to come out and ask them to get Rose and Scorpius, but this was not a normal day just yesterday James disowned him and said that he could not sit with him. Al was trying to go about it as a normal he walked outside the commonroom on his way to the Ravenclaw door. There were two seventh year students on the staircase, Al tried to walk past them but one of them pushed him in to the railing and said "look kid NO one want you here nit even your own brother so why don't you just fall of the highest part of the school and die or something" "and why would I do that I have friends in Ravenclaw and I am on my way to go see them" said Al. "Oh but you not going to you see as long as your here wasting space so why don't we make this simple other you hurt yourself or we will hurt you" said the older one of the seventh years. "No just let me go" Said Al. Al was attacked by one of the older boys he was bleeding and knocked out and then one of the older students movie him in front of the Gryffindor door. Soon James got awaken by one of the other Gryffindor students with a yell "JAMES JAMES WAKE UP IT IS AL HE IS BLEEDING" Jame woke up and said "what?" the older student repeated them self "your little brother is bleeding" "wait what where is he?" said James "Well as I went to eat breakfast I opened the Gryffindor door and he was laying there bleeding with a note on him that read Who has done this what house are we from? No one wants him here not even his brother he is a wast of space. He is still in front of the door one of the other students went to get a teacher " said the older student. James hurried out of the commonroom and sat there with his hands over his brother, James was becoming covered with his brother's blood he started to cry as the headmistress hurried to the stairway to bring the boy to the hospital wing of the school James didn't even bothered getting dressed. Jame ran to the Ravenclaw commonroom door and knocked and then Rose came to the door see said "James why are you covered in blood?" in a terrifying voice. Scorpius soon showed up behind her and he with a terrified look in his eyes. Rose soon saw that James was crying he said "It's my fault I told him that he was not my brother any more last night" Jame said it in fast well he was sobbing. "What's your fault?" asked Scorpius "Jame it's going to be okay" said Rose trying to calm down her older cousin. After a few moments James was calm and told them "It is Al h-he was found outside the Gryffindor commonroom bleeding with a note on him that said no one waited him here not even me" said James. The headmistress came and said that she wanted the three or them to come with her to the hospital wing, they all went to the wing with her when Jame saw his brother he just broke down in tears again and left to go back to the commonroom. Rose and Scorpius just say there like it was all normal till the nurse came in and took the blanket of him there was a giant bandage around his rib cage all the way down to his bellybutton. The nurse took off the bandage and put some type of substance and put it on a giant cut across his upper body and put a new bandage on him. Rose and Scorpius then were sitting there looking very angry and sad. "He will be all up and ready tomarrow he will even be in classes." said the nurse. Rose and Scorpius sat there not speaking till around 3 hours latter when Al woke up. "Who did this" Rose said in a commanding voice. "I can't remember" said Al in a soft voice almost like he was going to cry. The three of the were very quit after that. Scorpius and Rose sat there till night fall then it was of to the Ravenclaw commonroom. Now in the commonroom Rose and Scorpius began to talk. "Hey Rose do you think we should you know well try and find out who did it?" said Scorpius. "Yes," said Rose. "Al will be out tomarrow," said Scorpius.


	6. Im back

Hey Im back for now


End file.
